It Wasn't You
by Aoife Malfoy
Summary: HPDM Slash. A conversation about beginnings.


**Title:** It wasn't you  
**Author:** Aoife Malfoy (**miss0sheree)**  
**Pairing:** H/D  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count:** 619  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine but you already knew that right?  
**Author's note:**This is my first drabble (yay!) and dialogue only piece. Things that are in _italics_ are actions.  
**Beta:** Sami  
**Summary:** A conversation about beginnings.

**_Sounds of snogging_**

"Mmm…Harry"

_more snogging_

"Harry…"

"Mmm. Yes, love?"

_sounds of sheets being pulled away_

"How did you know?"

_sounds of a shifting body_

"Know what, Draco?

_sound of sheets being pulled back and some sloppy kissing_

"Hold on, you animal! I'm trying to ask you a question!"

_wry chuckling_

"Sorry, love, but I just can't get enough of you. Plus you picked a very unfortunate time to interrogate me."

What? 30 minutes after ravishing me shamelessly on our bed is inopportune? I thought you'd be satisfied by now."

_soft smile and a gentle kiss_

"Me? Satisfied? I would never get enough of you, Draco. I would always want more."

_sound of body being pushed back into the mattress and more passionate kissing_

"Mmm, you are such a sappy Gryffindor."

_smiles_

"But you like it."

_smiles back_

"But I like it."

_sound of adjusting bedclothes_

"Back to my question…"

_waggles eyebrows_

"Yes, what is it that's worrying your pretty little head?

_sound of head being smacked_

"_Neither_ of my heads are little, Potter! You should know that by now."

_smirks_

_sound of head being rubbed_

"Ow! Such an evil Slytherin brute! Well, what is it that you wanted to ask, anyway?"

_moving of sheets, lowering of head _

_clears throat_

"Well I just wanted to ask… That is to say…"

_blushes and looks away_

_mystified _

"What, love? You know you can ask me anything."

_pause _

"When did you first know?"

_blinks and grins cheekily_

"Um, I think you have to be more specific, love. Know what?"

_weak glare_

"Whendidyoufirstknowthatyouhadfeelingsforme?"

_smiles wider_

"What happened to all that Malfoy eloquence?"

_glares harder_

"I said-"

_grits teeth_

"When did you first know that you had feelings for me?"

_grin widens ear to ear now_

"Awww. Who's the sappy Gryffindor now, eh love?"

_sound of another smack on the head, this time harder_

"Do not make me kill you, Potter. Just answer the damn question!

_soft smile_

"You're cute when you're flustered."

_Malfoy Death Glare™_

"Are you going to answer the bloody question or not?"

_snickers_

"Of course I'm going to answer you but-"

_heavy pause_

"But what?"

_sighs deeply_

"You might not like the answer."

_pause_

"I don't like the sound of that."

_softly_

"Neither do I."

_hand squeeze_

"But answer anyway."

_heavy sigh and a hand squeezed back_

"I guess you can say I knew I had feelings for you during the Final Battle. Right after I killed your father."

_shocked gasp_

_hands pulled away_

"What!"

_looks away_

"Yeah. All of the Death Eaters were masked during that time but I knew a Malfoy when I saw one since your family is the only one with such fair hair. After I had cast the Killing Curse, I knelt and took off the mask and I saw that-"

_tense pause_

_whispers_

"Saw what, Harry?

"It wasn't you. I took off the mask and he wasn't you and I was so glad. It didn't make much sense to me then since I didn't know you switched over to our side and all we ever were to each other was bitter rivals. But at that moment I knew I didn't hate you, not enough to want you dead anyway and I began to wonder if I ever did."

_silence_

"Draco? Love? Are you angry?"

_pause_

"No, Harry. I'm not angry."

_sound of bed dipping and of a body being pulled into a fierce hug_

"Good."

_sounds of hesitant kissing_

"And I'm glad you killed him."

_disbelievingly_

"Really?"

_tiredly _

"Yes. He was a right bastard. If anyone deserved to die, it was him."

_tightening of embrace_

"And another thing-"

_gentle kiss_

"Yes, love?"

"I'm glad it wasn't me either."

_more soft kissing_

"Me too, love. Me too."

_Finite._

Author's Note: Hope you liked this! This was my very first attempt at a dialogue only fic. Please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
